Kiguze no Yaiba Substory: Nagano
by Spaceyboyo
Summary: Deep within the heart of Japan's greatest mountain range, lies a tranquil and idyllic world filled with strangeness that not even the Demon Slayer Corps nor the Kibutsuji Demons have seen. As one lone slayer enters the mysterious region, will be conquer it's kingdom? or will his body be added to the pile? (Original Storyline with some elements from Sakura Blade)
1. A New Brand of Steel

**Hello everyone. This is a brand new, totally original fanfiction that I definitely did not steal from other sources.**

**Jk.**

**This is my very first fanfiction EVER, so if anyone has some thoughts on it, please add a review. Oh, and if someone here wants to beta this single update, no draft story, please hit me up.**

**Without further ado, let's get into it.**

* * *

The sounds of the leaves brushing around me was nothing to be concerned about. There was a relative tranquil in the beaten forest path as I walked along, the withering orange leaves below my feet crackling as I took another step. With my sword in hand, I stared towards my target, a lone wolf-like monster.

No.

A _demon_.

I gripped my blade tightly as it began to sniff the air around it. Keeping my hand level to my eyes, I took a deep breath and began to feel my blood pressure skyrocket. Suddenly, my skin felt as if thousands of rivers of molten rock coursed beneath it, the heat radiating out of my body and leaving a biting chill in it's wake.

The moment the monster reared its pitifully sad expression towards my direction was the second I stilled my ever beating heart. I stared as the coat of the beast before me changed from a soft white to a shade of bloody crimson, it's sorrowful visage morphing into that of a snarl. It reared its legs back and I heard the sound of breaking dirt.

As it leaped towards my path, the world stilled as blood rushed towards my eyes, filling it with the ichor of life and death. With a breath hot as molten steel, I whispered to the air, a raspy tinge similar to that of a blade striking blade combined with the music in my throat, and my heart and soul became one with the world around me.

"Mushoku Kagura, Keisei Suru-"

The demon was in front of me. Any normal person would most likely be death in such an event, but a slayer such as I? No way in whatever hell burn below will I ever fall to such a lowly monster. I stared at its open mouth, filled to the brim with sharp fangs as it closed in on me.

"**Susumu Washi!**"

The air rippled with the force of a flying eagle, and I lowered from my standing position before walking around the still form of the demon. I walked on, taking in the sounds of the forest as the body of the monster behind me evaporated to the wind. There was once a time when dealing with Demons were a distant nightmare for me, although it is one that I would never forget.

* * *

\- _5 years ago_

I woke up as the the sunlight beamed down inbetween the cracks that littered my wooden room. Taking a glance at the shadow, I calculated the possible time of day that I have woken up on and decided to get ready. It's definitely time of me to work if the sunlight hit my face directly. Opening the door, I picked up the hanging axe by the side of the wall before heading outside, greeting my mother as I did.

"Enji! You're up earlier than we thought!" My mother happily stated as she continued to hand the clothes outside to dry. I took a gander at the amount of laundry and picked out my clothes in the pile.

"Good morning too, mother. Where is father, exactly?" I questioned as I headed over to the shed beside our house, opening the door as I leaned the axe against the wooden walls.

"Your father is currently out selling ores! He told me to remind you that a coagulation of trees northeast of here needed to be taken care of!" She shouted out towards me as I grabbed all my necessary equipment, before taking back my axe and closing the door behind me.

"There are a lot of trees growing lately, huh? Be careful out there, mother!" I absentmindedly noted before giving out my farewell to mother as I jogged towards the northeast. It wasn't far, so I was able to pinpoint the exact location of the coagulation way in the distance.

"I should be the one telling you that!" She mirthfully returned, which made me smile as I made my way towards the woods, my wrapped axe in hand. It took me quite some time to reach the other end of the plain, probably around 2 minutes minimum. With that in mind, I unwrapped my sheathed axe and got to work felling the great trees that littered the area.

Taking in a deep breath, I hefted the tool at the level of my hips and swung with great force, digging the axe a few feet deep into the wood. With a strong pull, I nicked it out of it's confines and hefted it up again, this time, I angled the blade before striking away at the now chipped trench.

* * *

This continued for about three more hours. At that point, I already felled at least 12 trees, and my axe was beginning to dull from all the work. Sighing, I went back to the shed and found mother arranging all the clothes inside the house. Smiling to myself, I swung the door open and placed my axe on a grinding wheel, before turning on the steam engine to the side of the workbench.

After a little more than 5 minutes of careful grinding, I stared at the shining steel at my hand and tested it against a log piece. With a deep breath, I slammed the axe onto the sacrificial material and it cut straight through. I wrapped it up again and grabbed a bunch of thick harnesses and made my way back to the felled logs.

I put the rolls of harnesses on the dirt beside me and began chopping away at the upper portions of the logs. It took me quite sometime, but it was somewhat easier than felling them. After 2 hours, I had already arranged the logs and tied the harnesses to them. It was there that I heard the sound of our cart rolling in.

"Enji! Seems like you did a lot of work!" He shouted towards me, lowering the massive 10 meter cart down on the ground and walking over to my pile of logs. He grunted appreciatively and stretched his arms before taking a deep and solid breath, the veins in his face filling up his visage as he hefted a massive log. I followed suit and hefted another log of my own, although it wasn't as good as father's.

We took turns putting the logs on the cart before the sun reached its zenith. I looked at the pile carefully harnessed to the sides of the cart to keep it from falling off before I walked over to the front of it, holding onto two support beams that were at my side.

"Make sure that you won't get late! Our last lesson ends today!" Father shouted out towards me as I began heading the the mountain, the weight of the cart straining at my arms. I focused hard and performed the breathing technique that father taught me before looking out towards the village at the horizon.

* * *

**And that is the first chapter of Kiguze no Yaiba! I promise that I will deliver updates very quickly. This story will take certain elements from the original story, as well as from the game Sakura Blade (you should go check it out)**

**This story is also on the Kimetsu no Yaiba Amino! My username there is Mushoku Kagura, and I will update the first drafts there before finishing them here.**

**Thank you all for reading, and I will see you all next time!**


	2. An Idyllic Life

**Here is the next chapter of Kiguze no Yaiba, please enjoy!**

* * *

I hefted up the beams that supports the entire cart and lifted it up to the level of my hips. Pulling on the wood brought down a small contraption that hooked itself onto my shoulders and around my hips. Letting go of the beams to test the balance, and returned to holding them once I was satisfied with the results.

I began pulling on the heavy cart and walked slowly down the stone pathway towards the village, being careful not to speed up. The sun was beginning to move to the west, and I looked onwards to my destination, staring at the farmland below.

"Enji! Going to the village again, are you!?" I was greeted by a nearby farmer who was tending to some rice crops. He helped us for quite some time now, especially after he repaired my home after the recent storm passed through the countryside.

"Not much, Jiko-san! I just needed to deliver some logs to the woodwork, Oto-san told me that there were a few congregated trees!" I replied back, which made the somewhat elderly man pull a face.

"You should take a break sometime! That father of yours is really putting heavy work on your shoulders for the past few days now!" He shouted back. I shrugged my shoulders and nodded in his direction, which he seemed to accept as an answer.

I took a deep breath as I neared the village, greeting all the other farmhand the same way as other villagers passed beside me to do their work. Staring at the entrance to the village, I stopped, waiting for the guard to assess my cart, before dropping the beams on the ground, massaging my arms as I did.

The guard finished inspecting a visiting merchant before turning towards me. I saw him sigh before shaking his head in an apprehensive manner and walking towards my cart. I stepped away and waited for him to finish his inspection.

"Another one huh, Enji?" He spoke after a bit of time taking a gander at my pile of wood. He wrote something on his logbook before gesturing for me to get back to my cart.

Taking heed of his order, I pulled the cart back up and wandered into town, surprising some merchants and scaring away a few stray animals. All the other villagers stared at me as I continued my gait towards my destination, making sure not to destroy anything in the process.

* * *

I passed through a few buildings, stopping by some to eat since I wasn't able to earlier, and almost hit an onlooker as I went, although nothing of note happened during my trek down the beaten path towards the woodwork buildings. Thankfully, they managed to widen the path enough for me to cross. At the very least, they remembered, if anything.

As I neared the building, a young girl came up to me, probably about a year younger than I was. She huffed and gathered her breath for a few seconds, before gazing her eyes towards my face with an exhausted expression as she was slouching over. I smirked and her face turned red as I dropped the cart by the door.

"So… what do you need, miss…?" I started to ask before I was cut off my one of the workers that just came out of the yard.

"Tadakoro-chan! What brought you here?" A relatively young man ran over towards her. He tried to help her up, but she held up a finger and composed herself, pushing her body up off her legs with her arms and looking towards the pile of logs, now being handle by a few workers who were brought outside by the commotion.

"Kaa-san and To-san- gah -needed some wood for repairs and for woodwork. I- guh -heard from the others- the others from the village- huff -that the wood person was here." She managed to bring out inbetween gasps of breath. She must've ran over when I came here. Must be far, since it took me about 15 minutes to head over.

"Steady yourself, Tadakoro-chan. Kobashigawa-kun, can you deliver a wooden log to her home? Me and the other workers kind of got our hands full." He put a hand on the girl's shoulders before turning towards me and pleading for my assistance. I scratched my head and pulled out a purple braided hair ribbon and tied up my hair in a high ponytail.

"Sure. Where so, Tadakoro-san?" I asked as the young man pumped his arms in success and heading back into the building. The both of us stared at his retreating form before she turned towards me.

"Well, our estate is over to the northeast. But your cart is still being handled, I think I could-"

Before I even let her finished her statement, I had already hefted up a decently sized log with ease. She stared at me silently before continuing.

"-wait for them to finish… Well then, I suppose that we could do that right now. Just follow me, I guess. Oh, and try not to trip." She spoke out before walking towards our destination. I followed suit and we started trekking through the thick foliage, making sure not to bump into the nearby trees up ahead.

* * *

We walked quite a fair amount, going through a patch of grassland when we got out of the small forest, passing through a small river and walking out over a hill before reaching her estate. Over the course of the walk, she conversed with me and asked me what my name was, since her family only knew me as 'The wood person'. Of course, I was inclined to answer and she told me hers in return. We finally reached her estate after about 20 minutes.

She knocked on the door and waited beside me, and we stood still until the door opened and a man and woman appeared from the doorway. Tadakoro greeted them and they turned towards me in gratefulness.

"Thank you for delivering the wood to us. We hope that our daughter didn't give you too much of a hard time… did she?" Her father thanked me for doing his daughter's errands. Stepping in to save Tadakoro's hide, I responded quickly.

"No, she was very well behaved throughout our walk. Though I must say, she tends to ask quite a number of questions. Not that I mind." I waved my hands in earnest, before dodging a jab from the relatively short girl. I smirked in confusion as she began reaching out for me like a beast, being held back by her mother.

"I'm not a dog you-" she screamed out loud before her mother slapped her hand over her mouth. She gazed apologetically at me and clamped her hold on Tadakoro's stomach even tighter.

"Ah, so that's what you meant by trouble. Well then, I won't hinder you any further. Goodbye, Tadakoro-san!" I mumbled before saying my farewells. As I was turning to leave, a hand placed itself on my shoulders and turned me around forcefully to face them. The blank face of Tadakoro graced my features and he opened my hand and placed a bundle of coins on it.

"I can't take this, Tadakoro-san." I uttered out as I sweated nervously. He then closed my hands and smiled venomously.

"Please take it."

"Yes sir."

* * *

I waved towards them as I finally left, and it seems like Tadakoro-chan got over the early accident, although she had a red face. Ah. She's definitely embarrassed. No matter, it's probably nothing. However, as I stared at the purple colored trees that littered their estate, I couldn't help but feel a sense of unknown comfort.

It's probably just the trees.

I walked back to the woodwork and found that my cart had already been emptied. Those people definitely work fast. As I was heading to my cart, the young man from earlier ran up to me and handed thirteen coins to me.

"Thank you for handling Sumi-chan! I pray that she hasn't given you much trouble? Are you wounded? Is your manho-"

I smacked him on the neck and brought him down. A tough looking worker stared at the limp body and nodded at me, before dragging him over to the inside of the building. I put the coins in the leather bundle from earlier and walked over to my cart, hefting up the cart and silently pulling it out of there. What a weird group.

As I passed through the village again, I have noticed that mostly everyone had left the streets and only a few were still wandering around. It's still pretty early in the morning though, so I don't understand the state of the village. Must be preparation for something. I exited the village and was greeted by the guard yet again, who made one final inspection on my cart.

"So… what's the event?" I asked him after he went back to his station. However, after he didn't answer, I turned back, confused, before heading on my way across the path towards the mountain.

I walked silently on the dirt path, taking measures to examine my surroundings, just to pass the time. In the corner of my eye, I saw the forest, the hills, and the farms, as well as a massive creature staring at me from the darkness of the trees.

What?

"What?" I uttered out as I stared at that location yet again. I didn't see the figure in the trees, so I chalked it up to be a result of overwork. I rubbed my eyes and headed up the mountain, scanning the mountainsides as I went. Only when I got to my home did I drop my guard and my cart. There was light coming from inside the wooden house.

"I'm home." I stated as I removed my sandals. However, I didn't find anyone inside. Strange. Father and mother would usually be inside at this time of day. Something must've happened, I thought to myself as I entered the bedroom and unrolled my futon.

"Whatever it is, I'll take care of it tommorow…" I silently mumbled.


End file.
